A diary's words
by Bryan's-DarkAngel
Summary: This story is about a Diary, A girl (No romance, maybe later on), secrets, deaths, emotions, love, untold thruths, and more, this has been on my mind for a long time, when I told it to my friends they cried, hope you like it, also Some pranks!


This is the first chappie, hope you like   
  
Kai: Alex  
  
That's me  
  
Kai: doesn't own beyblade  
  
Chapter 1: dear sister  
  
A girl with blue hair, and tanned skin sat on a couch in a mansion, before her stood a letter and a book that read in cursive golden letter "**ALEX B.S.K.C**"  
  
The girl pulled her knees to her chest and huged them, she started rocking herself as she looked at the letter, it was nicely folded, the paper was black and the writting was white, the envelope was navy blue with a stamp of a beyblade, the beyblade seemed to be in a small village the surrounding told it, and it looked like the village was in a forest or something, the beyblade was black and standing above, you could only see pants, black cargo jeans to be exact, and black rubber boots with chains, the firure seemed to be putting her weight on the left foot.  
  
"Alex" said the girl as she stood up and grabbed the envelope "were are you?" she opened the letter and read the following:  
  
Dear sister:  
  
Hey, I know it's been long, and this may come as a surprice to you, but I knew you would be missing me like hell for now, how long has it been? Almost a year? I really didn't count them, I was too caught up in taking control again, how's Chris? I hope he didn't go out to search for me, cause if he did, well he found me, yes he is here as well, I left you my diary, I felt guilty, I know the "My big sister? Alex Barton Suijimoto Kinomiya Cobayacahua? The one that has never felt something?" Well, I have felt Ali, that's in the past, well I feel like I owe you explanations for my actions, and I hope you will forgive me, an everything goes back to what it used to be when I COME BACK, that's right, I'm coming back in time for Xmas, it's almost time, so I hope all of you read my Diary, that includes Bryan and the rest, though I barely got to know them, also I took some pictures of me and the Blade Razors, yeah, we are all just fine and dandy, Toni is still with the pranks, and well my bro is the one who gets them, and guess who I found and started following me? Wyatt! Yep the sweet little kid that Kai called friend, I helped him train and he started calling me mentor and following me around, he is nice and helpful, awww he's reading the letter and blushing, he said "Tell everyone there and ALI, hi for me" I think he has a crush on you, oh yeah, my diary also talks about the prank-o-rama, the one you didn't go to, well I have to go, Timmy is yelling something to Tommy about frogs and socks, and Chris is chassing Ali and yelling about poka-dotted plants and green dogs, and Troy and Taina are fighting over something about cats and green mice? This is my 'ordinary' day, but you know how life is, if you walk in a straight path you'll never get some fun, that's why I just wanted to tell you, I wanted to feel like I have been to the Xtreme, my life there knocked me off my feet, and I knew I had to re- take my path, and that's why I went away, and when I left this is what I thought exactly "I'm leaving today, I'm leaving it to change" I needed this so I hope you understand.  
  
Peace out,  
Alex-chan  
  
Ali put the letter down and let a single tear fall down her cheeck, then she headed towards the Diary, she remembered the first Day she got it, it was a welcome gift from Mr. Dickenson, he gave each one of them one, but Alex was the only one who used her's, she always wondered how Kai and Alex met, and what happened to her when she left for 3 days, they already knew, but what made her change? She opened the Diary took a dead breath and read:  
  
Day 1-07/30/01  
Dear Diary   
  
Cliffhager  
  
Kai: what happenes next?  
  
It's a secret, anyways you know, it's how you and me met, from my point of view and you'll, I ain't telling I want reviews people, I'm also known as: Kai's-GothicAngel, I have 2 identities, uuuuuuuu I feel like a secret agent, anyways, I need Bready N' Buttery for the Prank-o-rama chappie, and YOU can also help, but that won't be up until later on, I tell you when! anyways R&R  
  
Kai: where's the evilness?  
  
Ley: hey!  
  
You are too late Ley  
  
Ley: oh well! Anyways I'll be here with KC, Ali, Alex, Tyson, Max, Tala, Enny, Bready N' Buttery (I don't know which side, I forgot) and many more!  
  
It's only bready right? Cause buttery doesn't know the password, anyways R&R! and I need a Team 1 team for the sequel, yep I'm doing plans for teh sequel, and it will be introduced at the end of the story,(in about 10 chappies or more it depends on how long are my chapters) and I guess it MAY be more than 20chapters long, so Peace out and R&R!  
  
Kai: do it, or else she'll just give up her dream that is to be a great author, poet, designer, painter, and President of the UN(United Nations) and take over the world or just create World Peace  
  
All: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
